Playing in the Dark
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: When Greg is working a case he starts to take care of the victims twins. But the case takes a turn when the victim has a criminal past and the twins aren't even hers. That's when the case brings him to someone close in the lab who's been hiding a secret this whole time. Will he be able to trust again? Worst of all will he be able to survive what's waiting for him around the corner?
1. Just Another Case

**Playing in the Dark**

_While Greg is working on a case of a dead woman he also starts to look after her twins. But the thing is when he starts to dig up the woman's history he realizes that this case is proving to be a lot more complicated when she has a police file and that the twins aren't even hers. Now Greg is enlisting everyone's help to find the birth parents of these twins. That's when things take a turn he never expected it brings him to someone close. Someone who has been hiding a secret this whole time. Can he trust the person ever again or will he lose this friend forever? Will he be able to handle betrayal, lies and secrets? What about the conniving and the deceit? Worst of all will he be able to survive what's waiting for him around the corner?_

_Please check out my other story I Have Never Been to Minneapolis._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>Just Another Case

Greg was in the crime lab and in the break room. He has just grabbed his blue Hawaiian coffee. He has been drinking the stuff for as long as he remembers. It's his favorite type of coffee. He does drink other coffee but to him it's always going to be blue Hawaiian coffee.

But he remembers about four years ago when the blonde hair blue eyes beauty, Morgan arrived. He was instantly smitten and babbling like an idiot. That's when his crush on her started. It was right away. So why does he always feel like an idiot when he's around her.

Not too long ago Captain Brass left his job. It was because of Ellie. Everyone was sad to see Brass leave. He was with the Las Vegas police for longer than fourteen years. It was impressive for how long he worked with them. But people leave everyday and new people come and take their place.

Greg sat down on a chair at a table as the rest of the team wasn't even there yet. They were all probably still at home. He got to the lab early as he wasn't busy and had nothing to do. It was better than being stuck back at his own place where the only person to talk to was his grumpy old neighbor.

"Greg, you're here early." said Russell poking his head in the break room

"I had nothing else to do." Greg shrugged

"Well if you want I got a case. Do you want it?" wondered Russell

"Sure." said Greg

"Here you go." said Russell giving the paper "A woman murdered found by her kids"

"Okay." said Greg grabbing it

"The oldest is sixteen then there are the twins who are ten." said Russell

"They must have gotten a shock of their life." responded Greg

"Alright go." said Russell and looked on up "See you later."

"Yeah yeah, I'm off to the moon." Greg interjected as he put his arm and hand up and started walking away "Enjoy your soap opera."

"I will." Russell shouted sarcastically

Greg went into the locker ro0m and opened his own locker. He sighed and put his iPod in the locker. He opened up his bag from inside and started fiddling around it. He then grabbed a necklace and looked at it then put it in his pant pocket. He then closed his locker then left.

He went out to grab a Denali and started driving straight to the crime scene. He stopped at stoplights and stop signs, but every once in a while he looked out of the driver's window. He saw that Las Vegas nightlife and lights that surround him and that makes the city. When he looks at the city he knows he lives here but sometimes he still misses home.

It was so long ago when he left his hometown of San Gabriel. That was only like a drive from Los Angeles, he like it every once in a while. He even remembers when he would sneak out of the house. His parents never found out but to him it was still fun.

Finally he got to the house in Henderson. He got out of the Denali and grabbed his crime kit, then headed right into the house. Once he entered he saw Officer Mitchell there. It's a lot different with Brass. But they have been dealing and coping without him.

"Hey Greg." Said Officer Mitchell

"Officer Mitchell, what do we have here?" asked Greg coming over

"The victims name is Regan Elder and was found by her sixteen year old son Dominic and twin draughts Adalynn and Amara." said Officer Mitchell

"Okay this is so tragic." said Greg kneeling down by the body and looked at it

"Yeah it is." said Officer Mitchell

Greg looked around the room and started gathering evidence from around the room. The room looked like a tornado of evidence. Things were covered and the covered stuff was even covered. Everything in there is now evidence in the case. There is even a trail leading into another room. He has two rooms to go through.

He kept on collecting and gathering things he could find as well. He saw something weird imbedded in the carpet. He grabbed pliers and plucked at something and brought it close to his eyes to get a better and closer look. He saw that it was multicolored but had a weird looking texture. Something he has never seen before. He thought that this could be important so bagged and tagged the evidence right there.

He then went back to collecting everything in the room. He grabbed everything that is covered in blood as well as other stuff that is tainted as well that could bring him close. He is just sad that this woman was murdered and her three kids are no longer going to be seeing her. He doesn't even know where their father is in the picture.

Finally he finished up in the room and looked around as it's still a mess but he got all the evidence out. He ended up following the trail into the next room which ended up being the kitchen. He looked at the place and kneeled right on down. He then continued to bag and tag everything that he found in there. He ended up getting blood, different types of foreign substances and knives.

Between the two rooms it looked like an avalanche hit a tornado. It was completely terrible as things were crashed into other items and made it look even worse. He can't believe he has to go through everything that's here. Plus he still doesn't know what the murder weapon is and he doesn't know what the killer was looking for. It could be anything and could be anywhere.

He got up and looked around. He saw that there's an office. He walked in and saw that nothing was untouched and out of place. It looked perfect and untouched. It could hold certain clues to help him out. But he's not sure if he should start looking around.

"Well I got everything I could out of the kids. Dominic was protective over the twins and brought them out of the house right away as it was to bloody and gruesome for them." said Officer Mitchell coming over

"Do we have enough probable cause to look in here?" asked Greg

"Under what circumstances?" replied Officer Mitchell

"That the killer was looking for something." said Greg

"I can check but I need someone to say that I can take the laptop. It's private property and it's the victims. So one of the kids has to say we can take it." responded Officer Mitchell

"Of course." muttered Greg as he stood there "Well I'd better continue looking. Before I go have you talked to the neighbors?"

"No but I should." said Officer Mitchell

"You do that." Greg nodded and went back to the kitchen and the family room

He wants to make sure he got everything before he leaves the house and back to the crime lab. He gradually made his way around with his flashlight in hand shining it over things but the looks of things he got everything there. He then turned it off and pocketed it away. He then turned around and ended up leaving the inside of the house while grabbing the evidence and put in the trunk of the Denali. He then jumped in the driver's seat and jetted off back to the crime lab.


	2. Twin Troubles Equals Double the Trouble

**Playing in the Dark**

**Chapter 2 **Twin Troubles Equals Double the Trouble

After working a crime scene for three and a half hours, Greg entered the crime lab with his three boxes of evidence. He still can't believe how much there was at the crime scene. He knows that he's going to have to go back. There is so much that he still doesn't have. There are things that are going to be unanswered.

Greg took things out of the boxes then went to run the trace evidence to Hodges then brought the blood and DNA evidence to Henry. Greg then got back to his boxes to see there was still stuff in there. So he took them out and put them on the table in the current lab.

Greg then opened up a bag and took out a pocket book. He opened it up to find notes upon notes on every page front and back. He took out seven more pocketbooks as he's going to read them. He thinks they hold crucial evidence in the case that lead to the victim's death.

He also grabbed out the last four things which was a crumpled piece of paper, shards of glass, a broken piece of a CD or DVD and a pocketknife. The pocketknife he still doesn't understand. He took a piece of glass and gently eyes it. He thinks he sees something on there but he's not positive yet. He gently took a swab and closed it off so it couldn't get contaminated. He then decided to un-crinkle the paper. He got something on it but barely.

6:00 AM Friday, Bellagio

He wasn't confused as it confirmed that something is going on at the Bellagio at 6 AM on Friday. That's in three days. He thinks that he should be there as it's very likely that the killer will be there, only if the killer hasn't been caught by that time. He just needs to use his common sense.

"Are you busy?" asked a soft male voice from off on the side

"Kind of Russell." said Greg while going through the evidence

"Well the victims daughters are here." replied Russell to Greg "They want to see you apparently."

"I guess I could be with them. They could be useful for information." responded Greg

"Great I will send them to the break room." replied Russell

"Great I will be right there." said Greg

He really wants to finish what he's doing so he took a couple of pictures on the un-crinkled paper. He also wrote down on another piece of paper what he has. He put the pocket books, paper, glass shards, broken CD/DVD and the pocketknife back in the box. He shut it then went and stored it until he would come back to look through it.

Greg then went in the break room where Adalynn and Amara were. He saw that they have light honey brown hair that goes past the breast bone. Once he got a closer he noticed they have sea blue eyes. Everything about them was exactly the same from the hair, to the eyes, nose, mouth, and the heart shaped face and to how they were the exact same height.

"Mr. Sanders." said the twins coming up to him and stumbling a little

"Now how am I to know who is who?" said Greg leaning down a little to get a better look at them while pointing

"I'm Adalynn." said the one to his left and is wearing a purple sundress

"So that means you're Amara." said Greg pointing to the girl to his right who is wearing a yellow and orange sundress

"Uh huh." murmured Amara a little shy

"She is kind of shy." said Adalynn

"Don't worry I was shy to." said Greg to them I eventually grew out of it. Now come with me and sit down."

He sat down at the break room table and the twins followed suit. They sat their bags onto the table and opened them. They took out a notebook and pencil right there. Amara put her hand to her head and looked down at the table kind of shy.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" asked Greg

"For school." said Amara a little low and continued to look at the table

"We're supposed to interview someone not family about their job. We're talking about the different jobs in the world." Adalynn continued

"How about this I will answer fifteen questions for you guys, as long as I get to ask you about your mother. Is that a deal?" responded Greg

"Yeah sure." said Amara getting more courage and louder

Greg sat there and smiled at the two of them he can't believe they want to interview him. He saw Russell walk by smirking and enjoying the face that he has to deal with the little crazies. Russell snickered before he fully left. Greg then saw Morgan walking.

"I will be back in five to ten minutes. So you can think of questions to ask me while I'm gone. Okay?" said Greg

"Okay." replied Adalynn and Amara

Greg got up from his chair and lightly jogged over to Morgan's side. She looked up from some papers and looked at him. The two of them were always on speaking terms with each other. They also think that their minds were in sync with each others. That sometimes creeps their other co-workers out.

"Hey Greg. I heard you're working a case alone." said Morgan as she stopped walking

"Yeah a woman murdered and her twin daughters are here. I'm hoping to get some insight." said Greg looking at her "That's them right there."

He pointed to them in the break room. Morgan looked at them who were walking to each other about the questions to ask him. She then looked back at Greg who has his hands in his pockets and smiling at the same time. She could tell that he's a little nervous having to deal with the two of them all by himself.

"They're only ten and adorable. But I fear they might be a lot of trouble." said Greg

"Hey if anyone can handle it, it's you." replied Morgan as she put her hand on his shoulder "I heard all about your lab tech days."

"Okay who told you?" asked Greg

"Who else Catherine, Sara and Nick." responded Morgan

"Okay I'm going to kill Nick, after I'm done with the twins." Greg interjected

"Alright, look Greg I just know that you can handle this better than anyone." said Morgan as she swished her hair "Plus they seem to like you."

"Thanks. So what are you working on then?" asked Greg

"It's a cold case on a missing boy from fourteen years ago. His prints came up at my crime scene." told Morgan

"What his name?" asked Greg

"Mitchell Barker." said Morgan and showed him the picture of a two year old  
>"Obviously he'd be older now."<p>

"Well I should go and get back to the twins. Good luck with your case." said Greg

"Yeah you to, see you later." replied Morgan

Greg left and turned around briefly to see Morgan leave to catch up with Nick Stokes who is working with her on the case. He then sighed and went back into the break room. He sat back down at the chair. The two looked up and right at him anxious to get started. He saw that they wrote down Mr. Sanders in the notebook.

"Just so you know my name is Greg. You can call me that." said Greg to them ever so sweetly as they changed it to Greg Sanders in the notebook

"Okay question one what is your job title?" asked Adalynn

"It's called Crime Scene Investigator or CSI for short." said Greg

"What does a CSI do exactly?" asked Amara

"Well I go to all sorts of crime scenes in the county and I find evidence and bag it to bring back here. It's so it can help us find a person of interest in the case because the more information we get the more helpful it is when we close it off." said Greg to them

The interview kept going on and in between questions 6 and 7 they would stop the interview so Greg could ask them about their mother. He smiled when they said the darnest and sweetest things about her. He could tell they really loved her, a whole lot. He even saw Amara coming out of her shell the more she got to know him. She didn't seem as shy anymore.

They then went back to asking questions starting again on question 7 and continued on till question 11 and stopped again. It was so Greg could get even more information about his victim Regan Elder the girl's mother. He even got more information that he didn't expect. They told him that they were adopted and Regan adopted them when they were only two years old. They even told them that their father died in the Army.

He felt kind of bad for them that their father died serving the country and now their mother is murdered. All they have left is their brother Dominic who is not even legal to take care of them. Greg doesn't know what to do with these two that he's wondering what is going to happen.

Could it be possible they were going to end up in the foster system or landing in a home with abusive adults. He's not sure if he could live with that. Plus it looks like they don't want to go with someone who is a total stranger to them because it will be even tougher. Honestly he's not sure what to even do at all as he wants to do the right thing with them.

Finally the interview was over forty five minutes later and Greg sat there while looking at them. He doesn't want to leave them alone as now they have nowhere to go at all. He then got an idea as he looked at them right there as they put their things away.

"Okay you two you guys can't go home so you're going to have to stay here for a while. Your house is still a crime scene okay." said Greg

"Okay." said Adalynn

"We're going to take a field trip okay." replied Greg

"To where?" asked Amara with her eyebrows cocked a little

"To the trace lab." said Greg

Greg got up from the chairs and so did the girls. He then walked them over to the trace lab where Hodges was in there working. Greg was going to leave them with him. Hodges might be weird but is still somewhat like a kid himself so he is perfect to look over them. Hodges took them rather reluctantly and Greg left as he is going to go back to the house and look in the office. It can help him find even more clues to his case and to finding the killer.


	3. Digging into the Past

**Playing in the Dark**

**Chapter 3 **Digging into the Past

Greg went back to the victim's house as he can now look at the victim's laptop. Regan really seems to be secretive about her life. That he doesn't even know who she really is. It's like nothing about her is real. The only thing right now that seems real is that she adopted the twins.

He went and entered the office as he knows it's going to hold the answers. The answers he needs to find. The answers he needs for the case. It's the answers that are going to answer the unanswered. It may sound confusing but it's not actually confusing.

He grabbed things down from the shelves two at a time. By the time he was done there was a pile about a foot high. He has a lot of things to go through. The twins did tell him they were adopted. But there were still things that weren't adding up to him.

He then opened up an album right there and saw pictures of Regan with her son Dominic when he was three. They are so cute to him. He kept on rummaging through the pictures then swapped albums.

He went through it and saw pictures of Dominic when he was four. He then went through another one after that then another on and another. It kept on going until Dominic was fifteen. He found it a little odd how there wasn't one for when Dominic was a baby, a year old and two years old. If Regan did one for each year of Dominic there would be three more.

He put the albums off to the side and then opened a light green and white album. He saw that it was for the twins Adalynn and Amara at age three. He rummaged through it and smiled. They were so, adorable as toddlers. He saw that they used to have blonde hair before it was honey brown. He kept going through pictures of them at a park, the zoo and everywhere he could think of.

He smiled at the pictures. They really loved each other. He could tell that Regan really loved her kids. But there is always something wrong with each family. He has learned that over the years working as a CSI.

He opened up a new album of the twins at age four. They were older but still looked the same from when they were three years old. They were still as cute as ever. Oddly the two looked somewhat familiar to him yet he wasn't sure from where.

He then went through the rest of the years up to age ten. He saw how excited they were and how happy they are with their mother and older brother. The years must have gone pretty quick. Well he thought they did anyway.

Why did he think something was wrong with Regan? There was something that didn't seem right when he looked at her in person, on the slab and in the pictures. It's like she is hiding something that makes her devious or that he doesn't know. It's just a hunch and a feeling that he can't surpass. It's like he has to know the whole truth.

He found pictures of the victim Regan with her husband Dennis Elder on their wedding day. He saw how young she was with curly red hair going to her shoulders and soft-light brown eyes. Then there was Dennis a man with very dark brown hair going to the scalp and shocking brown eyes. But he seemed to be a little tough but still very nice at the same time.

When he first saw Regan dead on the floors of the house he saw that she has mahogany-brown hair going a couple inches past the breast bone. It looked to be totally straight and he even saw that her eyes were not brown but instead they were green. She looks like a totally different person now as if she's trying to hide herself from someone.

"Who are you?" whispered Greg to himself so confused by this woman now more than ever

He traced his hand on the picture of the woman and then took it out of the album and put it with evidence. He thinks it might actually help him out. Like he said the more he knows the better. He then kept looking at the pictures of Regan and Dennis together. They looked so happy yet so corny at the same time. They seemed like the perfect picturesque couple. He hates those type of people he has his whole life. He doesn't understand it because there is no reason to be perfect or even picturesque.

He then turned to another page and something fell out of the book going straight to the floor. He went out to grab it right there and just starting looking at it hoping it was going to speak to him. He wants it to speak to him and to give him more answers not more clues or dead ends. He hates reaching dead ends in a case. Sometimes that's all it is in some cases just dead ends and you never get answers. He just hopes that it isn't the case here with him and his own case that he's working on. He opened up the paper to find out it was a strange letter from someone he couldn't make out who to a friend that was smudged. This is what he could make out

_Dear . . . . . . . . . ,_

_Hey I know that sometimes in life when it brings lemons that you make lemonade but in this case I'm throwing it back and demanding vodka. Do you want to know why because you got cheated in life? Just like I did, I know that sometimes you just have to make the best of it but this time you just can't. I don't know if you are ever going to know this or even remember it. But being trapped is where I am right now and I feel you might also feel trapped. _

_ The best advice that I can give you right now is that don't take anything for granted or that you should stand your ground. It's the best and also for the best even if it isn't. I know that I don't give good advice usually but I know this time I'm giving good advice and that you are going to get it. This is all you're going to have because being trapped in the past is not good, it's not healthy. That's why you should look at the future to see what it holds. Those cards haven't been dealt yet and that's good because that means you won't know the outcome. Sometimes that outcome is irrelevant, unplanned, planned or even an accident. But I know that this is not an accident. It's was true evil. I know that you might feel it in the future because I feel it now. Don't get caught up in all that drama because all of it is going to consume you. _

_ I might be writing this now but the thing is you will probably be reading this in the future when you're probably about sixteen years old or even might be in your twenties, thirties, forties even. I don't know how old you will be when you read this all I know is that even though this might consume you don't let it get to you that you feel an immense rage to go out there and seek revenge. It's not healthy and not right. Just hold back everything and think of those possible outcomes that happened to you and that can happen to you. _

_ I will see you in the future. I'm always going to be there for you. I will constantly be by your side. But the thing is I know that you will not know who I am but I will know who you are. Don't go look for trouble or to go looking for me because you will never find me. _

_From . . . . . ._

Greg read the letter he couldn't believe this at all. That letter he read is definitely important and pertinent to the case. He just doesn't know how yet. He needs to figure out who this letter was made for and who wrote it because if he finds that out then he can find out more about this woman. This is making everything even more complicated as he needs to find a ghost, a ghost that could be anywhere and anyone.

He got up and grabbed the stuff so he can bring it back to the lab so he can continue his search into the victim's past. Once he got everything in the Denali he left the house and back to the lab. He brought everything in but then on his last trip in the lab with the stuff he saw Russell, Nick and Morgan in the AV Lab aging a picture. Greg stopped right there.


	4. Black and White

**Playing in the Dark**

**Chapter 4 **Black and White

Greg stood in the hall looking in at the AV Lab where Nick Stokes, DB Russell and Morgan Brody were. They aged the two year old boy that they are looking for. He went in the AV Lab quietly and stood behind them in the shadows. They finished modifying the picture.

"There done." said Nick

"Who is this?" questioned Morgan while still looking "Where is this boy?"

"He could be anybody." said Russell

"I think I know him." said Greg surprising them "Change the hair color to more chestnut."

Nick changed the dark almost black hair to a chestnut brown color. Greg went closer and stood there with open eyes. He couldn't believe this on bit. Everything is changing and he doesn't know how it keeps on happening.

"That's Dominic, Regan's son." said Greg

"Are you sure Greg?" asked Russell

"Positive." responded Greg as he looked at the picture

"So Regan took Mitchell renamed him and raised him as her own." said Nick as he tried to keep on track

"It looks like it." Greg shrugged

"Man that's twisted." muttered Nick

"But why would she take him?" wondered Russell

"Looks like my innocent, isn't so innocent after all." said Greg

Greg noticed Morgan was silent and just looking at them. She probably didn't want to get more involved with Greg's case. Thing are a little semi awkward between the two of them. She probably doesn't want to make things even more awkward. He doesn't blame her as they don't know what to do about their relationship. They did have a brief kiss and left it at that. They haven't talked about it yet. It was well over a month and he hasn't forgotten about it.

Greg at first wanted to forget that moment but now it's burning at the back of his mind. It's as if something is holding him back from saying something to her and bringing it up. But if he brings it up is it going to change or affect their relationship that they already have? Would it be for the better or for the worse? It's as if this world is trying to tell him something but he isn't sure what it is.

"I think you should talk to the son Greg." said Russell right there "You know him better than any of us and it's also your case but now it's our case even though it's still your case."

"Thanks I think." said Greg not sure if it was a compliment "Can you print that off for me?"

"Yeah doing it right now." said Nick

Nick ended up printing off the picture and Greg grabbed it right there and left the AV Lab. He knows that Dominic was coming in any way to answer questions about his mother. It turned out that she isn't his mother. She just raised him after he was abducted and kidnapped yet never found till now. He's starting to think that it's possible that Regan kidnapped Dominic. Greg entered the interrogation room and sat down on a chair opposite Dominic right there who seemed a little nervous.

Greg noticed that Dominic was playing with his hands and his fingers and brought it up to his wrists. Then he kept on touching his face everywhere but more on his cheeks. His legs were in a jigger and jittery at the same time as he sat there getting more nervous by the second. He placed his hand on the table as it was also jittery as well.

"You wanted to talk to me about my mother?" said Dominic right there

"Well yes I wanted to ask you who would you think would do something like this to her?" responded Greg

"I don't know anyone." replied Dominic

"Well Dominic we know someone would have a grudge against her." said Greg

"No one would." responded Dominic

Greg placed a picture of Dominic as a two year old right there on the table and Dominic took it. Greg probably thought Dominic has never seen a picture of himself at age two. Greg stood there and then put out the picture that they aged in the AV Lab.

"What's this?" asked Dominic confused

"That's you." said Greg in a small voice

"Yeah that's me but why would you have these? Especially of this one right here of me at this age and I have never taken this picture." replied Dominic

"This picture right here Dominic was aged from this picture. You're fingerprints were at another crime scene that a colleague of mine was working. She ran it Dominic and it came back to a young boy you're fingerprints as Mitchell Barker." said Greg as he showed Dominic the picture and part of the file and Dominic looked at it with an opened mouth

"No, no this is impossible Regan is my mother." said Dominic

"She isn't we think she kidnapped and abducted you kept her for herself and raised you as her own. She's not your mother." replied Greg as he grabbed at the pictures and brought out a couple other pictures "You're real parents are Daniel and Miranda Barker. They have been looking for you for fourteen years."

"This is just too much to take in. You can't just drop this kind of bombshell on me and expect me to . . ." started Dominic

"I know that. But we called your parents and they are on their way to see you right now." said Greg

"But what about Adalynn and Amara what's going to happen to them?" asked Dominic

"I don't know yet. I will try and figure that out. But now that I know that you were abducted and kidnapped I'm thinking the same thing probably happened with Adalynn and Amara." Greg explained to him

"So I'm going with my real parents?" said Dominic

"Yes they are from Reno but there may be times when I need you to come in so for right now you are staying here in Vegas until this case is wrapped up." said Greg

"Uh crazy." muttered Dominic to himself

Greg sat there but got up as now that he knows that truth he needs to find out more truth about his victim. He thinks this is just perfect as she has been in this crossfire, he wonders how many Regan has started. Has those crossfire's got worse over the years? Well he knows one thing that's for sure. He is going to find out that truth because as of now to him everything is not colorful in this life. It's actually black and white.


	5. Compass

**Playing in the Dark**

**Chapter 5 **Compass

Greg was off on the side as he saw a woman from social services take Adalynn and Amara. He saw how scared they looked right there as they didn't want to go with the lady. Greg doesn't know what to do. They are so young and innocent just by looking at them. But they are being taken for a time until he and the others can find the girls birth mother or birth parents.

Still there was something that he couldn't shake when he looked right at them. They looked awfully familiar to him somehow but he doesn't know where they look familiar. It's like there was a page torn out from a book that could lead him to where he needs to go in this case. It's like that page could help them out to finding the girls birth parents and to finding the killer.

Adalynn and Amara turned around to look at Greg as they were leaving and he smiled at them. The two of them broke free and went over to him hugging him right there as he gripped onto them. He thinks these two are amazing little girls who he sees have a bright future ahead of them. He closed his eyes as he held onto the hug longer.

Morgan came from around the corner and saw Greg with the twin girls right there hugging them. Ever since she heard about his case and saw the two of them she knew that things were going to get complicated. How the deeper the case goes the deeper the secrets were going to get. And how those secrets could affect anyone here and jeopardize the future that everyone holds dear.

"Alright you two go with the woman. She will take good care of the two of you okay. I will find your parents." said Greg to them

"And if you don't will you take us in?" asked Adalynn to him

"I don't know you guys. We'll see." replied Greg as he got up and rubbed their heads "Now go I will see you soon."

They looked at him with their sea blue eyes and smiled and went over to the social services lady. They grabbed each other's hand and they ended up leaving while Greg watched them leave the building and go off somewhere, wherever they are going to.

"Bye you two. I know that I will see you again." whispered Greg to himself as he looked at the barren hall

Morgan continued to look at him but then left him to be. She wasn't sure if she should even tell him. He's bound to find out eventually with her telling him or by not telling him. It's going to leave him shocked especially since how close he has gotten to the twins. She knows that he deserves to know the truth but she at risk of losing everything. Things have become too complicated to yearn.

She then left him to be as he continued to stand there. Greg felt like he should do something about the girls but he doesn't know what. He definitely felt a connection there as he has slowly warmed up to them and they have warmed up to him. He sighed and left the area as he needs to get back to his case.

He ended up getting into the lab and saw that he has the twin's blood which contains DNA and their fingerprints. He sighed again as he doesn't want to do that right now. So he grabbed the letter, the shards of glass and the broken CD/DVD. He thinks those three things hold not only clues but the biggest key to unlocking the mystery of the dead Regan. He knows that it's going to help him find the murderer.

He first grabbed the shards of the glass and looked at them individually and at the edges. He placed his finger on the edge of one of them and grabbed another as he was looking at it to see how it was broken. He was thinking maybe just maybe he could piece them together like a puzzle and see if there is something there on the glass. Because even when something is broken you can still find evidence hidden in it under everything.

He saw that he has about 40 pieces of broken shards of glass and put them all on the middle table. He then grabbed a couple and placed them in the middle and started piecing everything together one by one by looking at the edges and the tips. He looked at them closely and placed a shard in the middle on a couple and then continued on. It was taking him a little while but finally he got it together and finished about an hour later. He looked at what he put together and created.

He grabbed his camera and started taking pictures of it right there and finally he was done. He then started looking at it and saw some sort of intricate design on it but wasn't sure what it was exactly. He was going to find out what it even is.

* * *

><p>Greg was outside later contemplating about the case. It started out as a simple murder then it snowballed to the victim's kid being a kidnapped child. It couldn't get any worse. He looked up and saw Morgan coming towards him looking both nervous and anxious.<p>

"Greg we need to talk." said Morgan

"About our relationship." responded Greg

"In a way it involves our relationship. But this is so hard to say that I don't know how to say it." replied Morgan

"What is it?" asked Greg as she bit her lip and looking uncomfortable

"Adalynn and Amara, their our daughters." said Morgan

"What I've known you for almost four years. It's kind of impossible." said Greg

"Christmas 2003, Walter-Burke Christmas Party." said Morgan as she tilted her head

"You're that Morgan I met." replied Greg right there

"Yeah." sighed Morgan

"I need to sit down." said Greg

He went over to a bench and sat down. Morgan sat down beside him. She knows it's hard to find out something like this. She was shocked to learn she was pregnant back then. She then lost them and now she found them again. It has been so long.

Greg sat there with his hands intertwined together and looking at the ground. For the past like two days the case he's been working on and with the twins and getting close to them are his own. He honestly can't believe that this whole time they were his.

"I never knew how to find you. All I knew back then was you weren't living in LA. Then the Haskell case came and I heard your name I was like, that can't be the Greg Sanders I met could it? We met and I recognized you but I knew that I couldn't drop the bomb. The one: that we met like eight years ago, we did the deed, I got knocked up with twins and they got abducted. It would have been too much. I wanted to get to know you a lot better before I told you and in better circumstances than this." said Morgan

"I never recognized you. You grew up." said Greg

"I did and so did you. We're adults now and have twin daughters." replied Morgan

"Their beautiful girls." said Greg to her

"They are, their so grown up now." said Morgan

"I'm here for you Morgan as well as the girls." responded Greg as he grabbed her hand and looked at her

"Now how are we going to break the news to the girls and our co-workers?" Morgan wondered

"We take it one day at a time." said Greg

Greg can't believe it but he remembers that day clear as rain. His parent's friends the Walter-Burkes threw their annual Christmas party. He was standing by the punch bowl drinking from it and on his fifth cup when he saw a gorgeous young blonde come through wearing a Christmas green dress. She came over to the table of food and he started flirting. The way she looked was so enchanting that he remembers what happened after their talk.

"You're thinking of that day aren't you?" said Morgan while eyeing him

"Yeah you were wearing that gorgeous green dress and you were enchanting." said Greg

"Am I still that way?" wondered Morgan

"No." replied Greg in an auto tone "You're much more."

"Greg." Whispered Morgan putting her hand to her hair as she darted her eyes to the side but she could still see him smiling

Greg put his fingers to her chin right there and tilted her head up a little. He then leaned in and placed his lips upon hers. The kiss was so real and they felt so much passion. Morgan put her hand on his shoulder and moved forward towards him to get a better angle. Greg started brushing her hair very lightly. They pulled back and looked at each other.

"You're my compass Greg. Everything that happens to me leads me straight to you." said Morgan

"We first met eleven years ago and then again a little over three years ago." Greg told her

To them they think they could be soul mates as even though one was gone they found each other again. Greg wrapped his arm around her as she set her head to his upper shoulder. She closed her eyes and let herself be one with the world.


	6. Lying in the Bed I've Made

**Playing in the Dark**

**Chapter 6 **Lying in the Bed I've Made

Greg and Morgan were at social services at the moment as they were going to grab the twins. Ever since Morgan told Greg the truth he has been dealing with it and still trying to wrap his head around everything. The two of them were filling out some papers when a woman with social service came over.

"Hi I'm Hadley Cabot." said the social service woman

She looked to be in her mid thirties with medium lengthened red hair that was curly and everywhere. Then there was the shocking green eyes and fair complexion that made her look to be in her mid thirties. But the one noticeable thing about her was the bags under her eyes.

"Hi Greg Sanders." said Greg right

"Morgan Brody." said Morgan

"You guys are with the crime lab I believe." said Hadley

"Yes we are. Uh we were hoping that we could get the twins Adalynn and Amara." said Greg

"Under what circumstances exactly? I heard you guys were trying to look for the birth parents of these girls as it was possible they were abducted." said Hadley

"They were." responded Morgan right there in a small voice but then she got the courage back in her "They got abducted from me. I'm their birth mother and Greg is their father."

"Oh I uh . . . okay so they can go home with one of you guys then. Who will it be?" asked Hadley

"Both of us. We will figure out arrangements later on housing issues." said Morgan

"Greg!" shouted the voices of Adalynn and Amara coming over and hugging him as he went down a little and hugged them they then looked at Morgan

"You're his co-worker aren't you?" said Adalynn

"Yeah." smiled Morgan

"You look so pretty and familiar." said Amara right there to Morgan

"You guys there's something you should know." said Greg right there sitting down and the girls sat down as well

Morgan went over to them and sat besides Greg. They both know that the girls deserve to know the truth about them. What happened all those years ago and that Morgan had been searching for them for a long time. Greg grabbed onto Morgan's hand right there.

"We found your parents." said Greg

"No I don't want to go to some stranger's house even if they are our parents." said Adalynn

"Adalynn, Amara." said Morgan as she took a big gulp and looked into the blue eyes that were an exact match to hers "You're my daughters and Greg here is your father."

"You're our parents." said Adalynn right there

"We are. It was fate that brought us together to become a family." said Greg to them "That you're mother was a fraud and that you came to interview me. If it wasn't for that then you would have never known."

Adalynn and Amara came over to Greg as he wrapped his arms around them as they hugged. He was still in shock but he could see the resemblance between him and them. As well as the resemblance between them and Morgan. They were a mix of the two of them. Amara looked up at Greg right there.

"Mom is beautiful, dad." said Amara right there to him as he couldn't help but smile at what she said

"She is beautiful." replied Greg

"Okay come here you two I haven't seen you in eight years as you guys got abducted from me." said Morgan

The two of them went over to Morgan right there as she opened up her arms for her daughters. She set her chin on top of Amara's head not believing that she found them after so long. She knows that her mother, step-father and father all knew that she was pregnant and gave birth to them. They also know that they got abducted and don't know what happened to them. Now she found them. It really was a miracle.

"I remember that day you guys got taken from me. I was asleep and then I heard one of you cry so I got up to over to your room and I saw someone in black holding the two of you and went out the window." said Morgan right there to the two of them "I called the police but they could never find you."

"And now you have we are finally reunited, mom." said Adalynn

"Are we going home with you guys?" asked Amara

"You are. We are going to sign some papers and get you out of here." said Morgan as she looked at them

* * *

><p>Greg and Morgan arrived at Greg's apartment as they weren't sure what the best place was for the girls yet. But they did meet years ago and they made their bed now they have to lie in. They need to tell Russell, their co-workers, Greg's parents and Morgan's parents. On the way there to Greg's place Morgan called her father to come there. He was definitely confused but she told him that she will tell him what's going once he arrived.<p>

The twins went over and sat on the couch as Greg and Morgan looked at each other right there. Morgan smiled at him right there as she knows that he may still be in shock. But he got close to the twins and he never understood why and now he knows why. It's because they are his, own children. They met when she was eighteen years old. She gave birth to them. She named them and raised them till they were only two. She missed a good chunk of their lives while Greg's missed all ten years of their lives.

Greg went into the kitchen and poured orange juice into two cups right there and brought them out to Adalynn and Amara right there. They grabbed it and started drinking from it and started talking. Morgan watched them talk about their lives and what they are like.

Just then there was a knock on Greg's door and Greg looked at Morgan right there. She went over to answer it to see her father Conrad Ecklie standing there really confused. She slumped her shoulders as she brought him into the apartment.

"Dad this is Adalynn and Amara." said Morgan

"Your daughters." said Conrad right there looking at them "They were kidnapped, abducted and you said you barely knew their birth father."

"Until now." Said Greg getting up and stepped over to them leaving the girls behind him going over to Ecklie "I met Morgan eleven years ago at the Walter Burke Christmas party."

"Wait you're the man who had-." Conrad started as he looked and pointed at Greg right there "You said."

"I didn't know until a couple of years ago dad once I arrived here. But the girls were still missing that I needed some time. And then their supposed mother Regan Elder got murdered." Morgan explained

"That woman who got found by them and Dominic whose real name is Mitchell. They have been hers." said Conrad

"We don't know where the put them dad. My place is too small and so is Greg's that we don't know." said Morgan to him

She saw her father put his hand to his forehead thinking knowing this was a lot to take in. That his own granddaughters were finally found after a murder happened that spiraled into a missing boy that happened to be the murder victims. What's even crazier to him is that Greg Sanders the guy he has worked with for like fourteen-fifteen years is the father of his grandkids who got his daughter knocked up eleven years ago. It was a complicated spectrum.

"Okay um . . . how about you guys just move in together for the time being in one of your apartments and we'll work on it for there. You two made the bed now you must lie in it." said Ecklie

"Okay." said Greg and Morgan as they looked at each other as it might be kind of weird as they only started dating yesterday

"I guess we can deal with it." said Greg right there

"Now if you don't mind I want to meet my granddaughters." replied Ecklie as he clapped his hands together

Morgan steered him over to the couch where the two were sitting together and Ecklie looked at them. He saw how big they were and how much they literally changed as he did meet them once. It was when he and Morgan's relationship was estranged. Now it isn't anymore as they have a better father, daughter relationship. The twins looked up at him as he looked at the two of them.

"Adalynn, Amara this is my father your grandpa." said Morgan to them

"Hey last time I saw you, you were only babies and my relationship with your mother was more estranged then anything." said Ecklie to them

"Don't tell them that." replied Morgan

The twins got up from the couch and looked at Ecklie right there seeing their grandfather at least one of them. They were still adjusting to this new life of theirs as it just came at them. But they are happy to know that they have amazing and loving parents. Then there is a grandfather who they now also need to get used to that is in their lives.

Morgan moved over to Greg right there and looked at him and he looked back at her. They know that life has thrown them a curveball but now they need to hit that ball and get on track. They want to get used to being parents together before they tell the rest of the team. They can already hear what they are all going to say and to start making fun of the opportunity.

But like her father said they made their bed that they are now in and they must lie in it. They have to deal with those consequences even if it is for the better. But Morgan's okay with it as she has her girls back after eight years and to her that's worth it. Greg put his arm around her right there as both of them are dealing with it.

They know one thing's for sure this case is still not over yet.


	7. Breakaway

**Playing in the Dark**

**Chapter 7 **Breakaway

Greg well he was still in shock that he has twin girls but he's slowly getting used to it and okay with it. He sat on his couch watching TV with a, water on the table and a bag of chips. Right now he just wants to let everything go try to be as normal as possible. It's going to be hard to keep this from the rest of the team but he knows that he and Morgan can do it.

"Dad." said Amara coming in kind of shouting "Adalynn shut me out of our room."

"Oh and why would she do that?" said Greg while looking at his daughter

"I don't know." said Amara right there kind of disappointed

"Hey." said Morgan coming into the apartment with her things

"Mommy Adalynn shut me out of our room." Amara complained

"Adalynn sweetie let your sister in." said Morgan as she knocked on the door

"No I'm talking to some friends on the phone." responded Adalynn right there "I need my privacy."

"You know what how about this me and you we go out just the two of us for the day. We can go anywhere you like." said Greg to Amara right there

"Anywhere?" questioned Amara

"Anywhere." repeated Greg then looked at Morgan right there "Are you okay to stay here and to have a day with Adalynn?"

"Of course it might be a good way to see what the girls are into." Morgan shrugged right there

"Great we will be back later before our shift starts." said Greg to her "Grab your jacket Amara."

Amara left the room and into the bedroom to grab her jacket while Greg looked at Morgan. They are still trying their best to be parents not as individuals but together. He wasn't there ten to eight years ago before they got kidnapped. At least he is here now. That's all he can do and that is to give them a great life and a future.

Amara came out of the room wearing a pink and black jacket over her light pink long sleeved shirt. She looked showing her blue eyes to her parents and Greg smiled totally seeing Morgan in her. But he can also see himself in her as well as when he first met her she was shy.

"Now where do you want to go?" asked Greg

"Can we go to the Neon Museum? I really love the old Vegas and its history. I haven't been there in a couple years." said Amara

"Now who does that remind me of?" questioned Morgan off on the side as she looked at Greg

"Alright let's go." Said Greg

He put his hand out as Amara took it and they walked out of the apartment as Morgan looked at them. She totally can see Greg in Amara as the history buff and loving the Vegas history. The two of them went out and into Greg's car and put Amara in the back helping her out. She looked at him right there smiling and Greg touched her chin.

He really can't believe how close he has gotten to the two of them. But he feels like he's going to be closer to Amara then Adalynn. When he heard that Amara loves the Vegas history he was kind of shocked but it was something the two of them had in common. It was actually a big thing as he knows so much about it.

He put his hand to her head and closed the door and went in front and opened the driver's door. He went in and started the ignition and left the apartment building and went to the Neon Museum which wasn't didn't take too long to get to. They finally got to it and got out.

They ended up looking all around at the different signs from old casinos. They could have booked a guided tour but the thing was they decided to do more freelance looking then anything. He thought that the long history lesson would be too long for Amara. So he thought she would just enjoy looking at the past history with the signs.

At each one he shared a little knowledge with her that he knew about each one. She smiled and looked up at her father and at each of them. She really seemed to be enjoying it more than anything. They looked at a lot of it but then Greg decided to go back to the car after that.

"Okay where to now?" asked Greg to her

"The Park." said Amara to him

"Alright I will take you to the Greg Park as in it's the dad park. You will have a lot of fun." said Greg

"Okay." smiled Amara as she kept glancing around her

"Alright hop in." replied Greg as he brought her back in the car and bucked her up

He looked at her and really seeing her breakaway from Adalynn as he could see a difference in personalities between the two of them. They were definitely distinct and he could see more of the history, school nerd and creative one through Amara. Right now from what he was getting from Adalynn as one who loves to hang out with friends, gets pretty good grades, competitive and likes to commune with technology.

He ended up driving to the Regular Park and they stayed there for twenty minutes by going on the swings and by him pushing her. She went down all the slides three times each and then she made him go down two of the slides. He made it to the bottom on the first one but the second one he had a little more trouble as it was too small for him and Amara laughed. He went over and grabbed her and turned her upside down. They climbed the whole jungle gym of a playground and then left.

They then ended up going to hotel and they ended up doing elevator rides and doing elevator hopping. She never even heard of it before of elevator hopping and went up all the way to the top of an elevator and then entered a new one and went all the way down. They did that again by going to the top and then to the bottom. They did that for a third and fourth time as Amara was smiling and laughing as she was having a great time.

He then took her to the lake and started walking around then he said that she can take the Greg express by going on his back. She took it and went on his back and he started going all around walking, running going everywhere. He then turned and went down a hill. She was really enjoying especially since he was making roller coaster noises for her.

He then put her back once they got to the car and then he decided that he was going to buy her a treat. They ended up going and they ended up buying apple pie which apparently is Amara's favorite. He smiled as they took the pie and he cut a small piece for her and a piece for him. He ended up smiling as they ate the pie and they talked some more. He ended up hearing more about her past as she explained everything she remembered. He could definitely see that she was an open book and is constantly looking for life.

"Okay I think it's time we go home." said Greg to her

"Aw I wanted to continue the Greg Park." replied Amara

"Maybe next time and it will be extended." said Greg

"Okay." responded Amara

Greg grabbed her hand and the pie and went into the car. He looked at her and saw how much she broke away. She was so different than he initially thought and she reminded him so much of him. He learned that she wasn't one on sports that she doesn't really do them as really the only one she does is bowling.

They got back to the apartment and Amara hopped out of the car as they went in together with the pie. Greg placed it on the counter as he saw Morgan sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and pop while she watched television. He knew that Adalynn was in the room. Amara ended up running over.

"Mommy!" Amara kind of shouted

"Oh Amara hey how was your day with Greg your dad." said Morgan

"It was fun. I want to do it again." Amara squealed

"Alright Greg I know you gave her some sugar." replied Morgan as she looked up

"It was only apple pie and the rest is in the kitchen." said Greg as he pointed

"Apple pie your mine. I want some." said Adalynn as she came out of the room

"You're father brought it home he'll give you a piece." said Morgan right there

Greg just shook his head right there as he went into the kitchen and cut small piece and put it on a plate. He then gave it to Adalynn who brought it to the table that he has and started scarfing it down. He looked at her kind of interested seeing the Amara wasn't the only one who likes the stuff. As of right now he doesn't fully understand them but he knows that's what it's like when you're a parent. He knows that he is still learning.


	8. Morning Light

**Playing in the Dark**

_Hey everyone here is the next chapter for you. Thank you to all my readers and my reviewers I've really enjoyed seeing them. I hope you will like the next chapter. Well I have to go meet my sister's boyfriend._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 <strong>Morning Light

Greg entered the crime lab as he was starting his shift. He went over to the break room and grabbed himself some coffee then sat down. For him life has gotten complicated. He learned that he met Morgan eleven years ago and knocked her up. The twins got taken but now they are back in her life and now a part of his.

He just told his parents yesterday about them and they were shocked but also happy. His mother was ecstatic and said that she wants to go out to Vegas to meet them. But he said to her he still needs to settle down in his new role of being a father. Plus he said to her that the twins have dealt with enough for now. She agreed and said she'll give him a couple of months.

He continued drinking the coffee when Finn and Nick came in. They looked at Greg right there grabbed coffee and left. Greg smiled to himself as he noticed that Nick is helping out Finn on her case. But he thinks Nick's doing it for another reason. Greg smiled at that and decided that he was going to say nothing about it.

He then continued on with his thoughts as he's still contemplating the whole situation with the twins. Then there was also Morgan. Yeah the two of them were dating but they just started and are now living together. They remember that they made their bed and that they must now lie in it.

He then also knew that the murder investigation of Regan is still in play. It seems like the murderer is playing a game, as the whole thing has gotten really complicated. As the victim, was murdered but the victim kidnapped-abducted three kids. First it was Dominic whose real name is Mitchell Barker and his twins Adalynn and Amara. He does not know how far this is going to go. But this is getting crazy and deeper than he thought it would go. The secrets are rough and tough. He never thought anything like this would have ever happen.

Still something didn't bode well with him. He wasn't sure if it was Regan or the case. He's not fully sure what it even is. All he knows is he is going to find out what that is even if it means going far and deep in the case. Even if some things and some secrets are buried they never stay buried. He's going to dig deep and find what he needs to solve the case.

He went out and grabbed a laptop computer and typed in Regan Elder. He sat there as there were many articles on Regan Elder. He did a check and went and saw there were two Regan Elders in the US. One was a male living in a small town in Illinois and the other was a young woman living in Maine. He thought that was absolutely weird. His victim should be listed in there. So why isn't she there? It's like his victim is a complete ghost, a dust in the wind.

He sighed and shut the laptop. He keeps on getting dead ends. Those dead ends never open up to let him go in. New evidence hasn't come to light. It's always off on the side in the dark. He doesn't know what's going on. He just can't figure out why he can't catch this guy.

Just then he got a text from Nick to come to him. Greg sighed and put his cell phone away. He got up from the table and grabbed the laptop. He put it away and walked through the lab. He then got to Nick who stood by a table and the picture of Dominic.

"Do you have something for me Nick?" asked Greg

"Yeah I was looking at that picture of Dominic or Mitchell." said Nick right there a little confused "I enhanced that picture and found this our victim Regan Elder in the back."

"My victim actually and you know I was just questioning her antics. Plus there is no record of a Regan Elder living in Nevada." replied Greg

"Fishy." muttered Nick

"Literally." Responded Greg

"I think she was watching or staking out Mitchell by trying to figure out a way to take him." said Nick as he tried to get a better look "If she did that then she probably did that with the twins."

"Morgan." whispered Greg to himself

"What was that? I didn't get that." replied Nick

"The break I need." said Greg as he grabbed a picture of Regan and looked at her and smiled "Thanks."

"You're welcome, I guess." Said Nick as Greg walked out of the lab and barely heard him

Greg walked around the crime lab looking for Morgan but he couldn't find her anywhere and started to think she was working on a case. But then he saw her in the break room by herself sitting at the table. He sighed in relief that no one was there and stepped in. She looked up from the table right at him.

"Morgan I . . . uh." Greg stopped and looked around and gave the picture "Do you recognize her?"

"Yeah that's Olive Fallon. I hired her. Why?" asked Morgan

"That's my victim Regan Elder." said Greg to her as she looked up at him astonished "What did you hire her for?"

"Well more like the place it was still is a daycare in Los Angeles. She was a worker there who took an interest in the twins." answered Morgan

"It was so she could abduct and kidnap them. The Barkers are from Los Angeles. They probably used the same daycare place." said Greg right there "What's it called?"

"Rainbow House Daycare, a family friend started it and opened it." Morgan explained

"Alright great." Said Greg

"Where are you going?" asked Morgan

"To do more research on my case. It's still continuing on." replied Greg

"Have fun." said Morgan

"And you get a case." responded Greg as he turned around to look at her

Morgan just smiled right and at him. He's always so methodical about everything. He wants everything perfect, put in place and ready for when it's ready for court or just to get someone to look at it and determine what's best to do. That's why she likes him and why she's currently with him as well.

Greg went over into a lab and onto a computer and typed in the name Olive Fallon and got a couple articles on her. He clicked on one and went in and saw that it named her as an employee at the Rainbow House Daycare. He went through the other articles not finding all that much. He then went into IAFIS and typed in the name Olive Fallon and put in fingerprints as well.

After he typed it in and put the fingerprints in he got a picture up of a woman and he looked at it and at the picture that he has. He put the picture up to the screen side by side to the other picture and saw that they were the same person. It's just the picture of Olive Fallon has black hair with soft-light brown eyes. It looks to be the same minus the red hair.

He then looked to the side and saw a rap sheet of hers as it said she got arrested for resisting arrest, assaulting an officer, multiple attempts of kidnapping kids and for hitting and running into another car while fleeing the scene. Of course she has that type of sheet this woman is totally crazy and a nut job. She would have a lot of enemies then from all of this that any of them would want her dead. At least he has a good start.


	9. Hide and Seek

**Playing in the Dark**

**Chapter 9 **Hide and Seek

Greg gripped onto his gun as he went over to a corner and put his back to it right there and stopped. He stood there knowing he was hiding from the killer because he was there at the house. He tried to quiet his breathing so he won't tip the killer off that he's there. He needs to get this killer now and forever because he killed a woman who might not have been innocent but it was still against the law. He still needs to bring this person in.

Greg took a deep breath and got out of his hiding spot and moved forward as he got closer and closer as he saw the figure of the killer. The killer was standing over a female body that was lifeless while he was clutching onto a knife. Greg stood there as he inched forward. As he got forward and saw who it was. He gulped as it was Morgan.

"I killed your girlfriend and the mother of your child. How does it feel?" said a raspy male voice from behind him

Greg turned around to see the killer moved and that he was wearing black clothes and a hood over his face. He couldn't see anything except for a cleft chin and a semi large nose. He brought the gun up and pointed it at the killer right there.

"Go on shoot me. I dare you." said the male right there but didn't move

"You killed the woman I love. Now I think it's time that you suffer." said Greg out of the blue

"Daddy." said a small voice that was Amara's as she came in from the side

"Amara. What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here." replied Greg

"I wanted to see you, to check up on you." responded Greg

"Get out of here." Greg instructed

"What's going on here?" questioned Amara as she looked at Greg as his grip got tighter around the gun and was ready to shoot at the guy

"I said get out of here. You shouldn't be here Amara." said Greg trying to be the parent

"But I want to be here. I love you daddy." muttered Amara

The guy that stood there grabbed a look at Greg and Amara having their little father-daughter spat. He moved his hand to his hip and behind him right there as Greg continued to look at his daughter and to get her out of there. But she wouldn't budge.

"I don't want to be alone. Adalynn's gone." Said Amara

_Adalynn's gone . . . Adalynn's gone . . . Adalynn's gone. _

That started ringing and echoing through Greg's ears right there, not believing it at all not wanting to believe it. His other daughter is gone, missing. His girls are his life, his light, his everything. He's supposed to keep them safe not put them into harm's way. He's trying to redeem himself. He's trying to be the best father he can be to the girls as they didn't have him growing up for the first ten years of their life.

"You monster you took her." said Greg right there

"I did no such thing." said the raspy voice all cocky

But before Greg could get a shot off of his gun the killer took a gun out and shot right at Amara and then at Greg. Greg went down to the ground getting a shot to the chest and going lifeless right there. He couldn't move. He was stuck inside his own body. He was dead.

Greg woke up in bed right there breathing really deep right there. He couldn't believe the dream he just had. It seemed too real. It felt so real. The killer was there and he killed Morgan, Adalynn went missing, then Amara got shot and then he did. The case has gotten to him and causing so much damage that he can't even sleep anymore.

"Hey everything okay?" asked Morgan as she got up and yawned as she put her hands on his arms and then wrapped her arms around his neck and body

"No I had a terrible dream." responded Greg

"What happened?" wondered Morgan as she looked at him

"The killer came back to the house and he got closer to him while I held onto my gun as he stood over a lifeless body yours. Amara then came in and said that Adalynn was gone. The killer took out a gun and shot at Amara and then at me causing me to die." Said Greg

"This case is really getting to you isn't it." replied Morgan

"Yeah I need to get this killer otherwise the dreams will get worse and they will become a nightmare." said Greg as he looked at her

"Everything will be okay." muttered Morgan to him as she kissed his neck repeatedly

"Yeah I hope so." whispered Greg as he went back lying down on the bed and looked at Morgan

He put his hand to her hair and lightly brushed it down to the side and looked at her. He went in and kissed her on the lips softly and pulled back. He knows that their all fine and safe. But his dream it felt more than a dream to him for some odd reason. He just doesn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>Greg entered the crime lab and into the break room and poured himself some coffee into a cup. He sat down on a chair and started drinking it right there as Nick, Finn and Sara all came in. They all saw Greg there super tired with bags under his eyes and that they were turning gray.<p>

"Hey are you okay Greg?" asked Sara right there

"Yeah I'm fine." said Greg right there

"You don't look like it." responded Nick

"Well I'm fine. Now if you don't mind I have a killer to find. You guys will be getting a new case." said Greg as he got up from the chair and walked out right there snippy

He knows that wasn't like him as the three of them looked at him as he left. He's just this whole case keeps getting a new twist and turn. That he doesn't know where it's taking him. He knows that he's missing something but he doesn't know what. It's like he's hiding in the shadows trying to stay out of harm's way while something is trying to seek him that they want to seek vengeance. That he's the rat and the killer is the snake. It's just for some odd reason he's not going into the light he's staying in the shadows. He's trying to stay hidden because he doesn't want to get hurt.

He stood there in a hall unaware that he had been standing there for half an hour. He looked around as he saw people look at him. He was totally lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize how much time had passed and where he even was now. He sighed and went into a lab and to Hodges.

"Hey you got any trace from the Regan murder case for me?" asked Greg

"Uh yeah I did. The red powder you gave me Kumkuma. It's made of turmeric and saffron. They use it out in India for social and religious markings." replied Hodges

"So why would we have out here?" muttered Greg

"Well they also use it for Hindu purposes and use it for Holi and throw it in the air. Maybe someone was using it and celebrating it out here in Nevada." said Hodges

"Highly, unlikely." responded Greg as he left

"You're welcome." said Hodges to him as he left

Greg yawned as he put the back of his hand to his eyes wiping it and wiped his face as well. He was super tired as he can't get any sleep anymore. No matter what he gets bad dreams about the killer and what might happen to him. He just he needs this killer found already because of him giving him these nightmares. But now he's lost and he doesn't know how to find himself. Hhhh


	10. Sunlight and Shadow

**Playing in the Dark**

_I hate CBS so much right now. They had to put CSI on Sundays and the last episode was supposed to be last week then they changed it to November 2__nd__ and now it's not even on. Ugh. I wish they would change the day back so football won't get in the way. This is why I hate the show on Sundays. I want it back on its usual day. Who else is with me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>Sunlight and Shadow

Greg was at the house where Regan was murdered and where the twins lived for a good chunk of their lives. He stood in there looking all around wondering what is going on as things that he's doing are not put in place. The case has not been broken they have no real suspects. They never even had a suspect so he's getting ordered from Russell to get a suspect and if he doesn't find one or enough evidence to convict someone he has to close it and put in as a cold case. He doesn't want to do that because if he does then he's going to continue to have bad dreams about the killer.

His life has dramatically changed a lot since he found out about the twins being his. When Morgan told him he was shocked and surprised. But he knows that he is trying to be the best father he can be to the girls even if he is not always there for him.

He sighed right there wondering what's going to happen. What the next big case is going to be. What's going to happen next? Is Dominic/Mitchell going to go back home to California with his birth parents? Is he going to find closure at all for this case? For himself? What about the pain he's going through, the troubles and the dreams? Those are just going to get worse as he's going to continue to have a dream every night. It's going to continuously going to happen.

He looked at the spot where Regan was killed and knew there has to be some significance to the case somewhere. Something that can help him out but what will? What can help his case? He wants it figure it out and if he doesn't he's going to have to put it on the shelf. So why does he feel so blue, like everything is out of place? That something should be there. That something is lost. That, that something is lost in translation.

That's when he turned around to go outside when he found someone behind him wearing black pants, a black hood over his face covering his eyes and everything and then there were the black leather gloves. It was the killer it has to be him. There's no one else that would be there.

"Please sir stay where you are. I don't want to hurt you. Just brandish your gun and give it to me." said Greg right there as he put his hands up to the side but kind of up

"I won't kill you." said the male right there

"Okay still you can't be here." responded Greg

"And why can't I be here?" wondered the male

"Because there was a murder here and the scene and house hasn't been released yet. No one's allowed to be here." told Greg

"But you are?" replied the male

"I'm a CSI a Crime Scene Investigator." Greg explained to him right there "I'm trying to find evidence of who killed the victim. What are you doing here?"

"I . . ." the guy started to talk but then stopped

He then took off his hood right there and Greg saw who it was, what the guy looked like. He has very dark brown hair that looked almost black that went almost to the scalp, shocking brown eyes, broad shoulders and a small scar by the neck.

"Dennis. Dennis Elder." said Greg

"You know who I am?" responded the man whose name was apparently Dennis Elder

"Regan Elder's, husband. I was told you were dead." said Greg right there

"By who?" wondered Dennis

"The twins Adalynn and Amara, they said that you died in the Army serving your country." replied Greg

"Is that what Regan told them? That I died. I didn't die. She left me with the kids, our kids." said Dennis

"You don't know." said Greg right there

"Know what?" replied Dennis

"Those kids, Regan kidnapped them. Dominic's name is really Mitchell Barker and the twins Adalynn and Amara she took them from a fellow CSI of mine. Those twins are my own." told Greg

"She, she kidnapped them." said Dennis totally fazed and shocked by the news

"Yeah she kidnapped my own twin daughters. Twin daughters I never knew existed until recently. I would have known about them years ago when my co-worker came to work here in Vegas if Regan never kidnapped and abducted them. How could you marry someone like that?" said Greg

"I never knew what she was like." Said Dennis

"How about that her name wasn't Regan at all that it's Olive Fallon." responded Greg

"When I met her she told me her name was Regan Fallon." Dennis told him right there "This is a surprise for me. Everything."

"You never knew." muttered Greg

"No. Where is she?" asked Dennis

"Dead. She was found murdered here." responded Greg

"What?" replied Dennis

"You need to go. Mitchell will escort you out." said Greg indicating to Officer Mitchell

Officer Mitchell came in and grabbed Dennis out right there. Greg stood there baffled every time he's about to lose the case something comes up. A twist in the events happens. But this one takes the cake. He heard that Regan's husband was dead but here he was alive and well. He looked so innocent and unaware of her misdeeds. Well at least he has more to go on now with the case to continue to move forward.

He needs to tell Russell what happened and that he has to give him the chance to continue looking and to solve the case. This has to set him apart to solve it once and for all. He needs it more than anyone. So why does he feel so alone in this case? That no one would help him.

The thing is he's no longer in the shadows with this case. It has brought new information, new light. He's not sure where that information could take him. It was just a light conversation that he didn't need to read the Miranda rights at all as the guy was willing to give the information. Plus it was mostly about stuff he kind of already knew. There were just mostly a few things that were new to him.

He knows that this case was not making him think straight. It was bringing out something in him he never knew existed. That he has never seen before. That nothing no one has seen before. It was bringing out something that was harnessing into something much bigger. A lot bigger than himself.


	11. Down the Hall

**Playing in the Dark**

**Chapter 11 **Down the Hall

Greg stayed in the house but he ordered Dennis to go out and Mitchell to grab him and talk to him. Things were not adding up about his case. It seems as if he's going somewhere he takes a turn and it leads to somewhere else. It's making things even more complicated. He just wants this case to end. But something keeps pulling him in that it's becoming endless.

He gripped onto his gun and started walking down a hall on the main floor and saw only three rooms there. He looked into the first one to see it was a bathroom and there was nothing there that could help him out. He then looked into the next one to see it was a study-slash-library. He saw a good amount of books there. Then he went into the next one to find it was a laundry room.

None of the rooms helped him out and then he got out of the hallway and back to the family room. He stood there as his grip on the gun got tighter and he went up the stairs. He took the stairs one by one and as quietly as he could. He got done climbing them and stopped with his gun in front of him. He then went to slowly walk the hall.

He turned and silently opened the first door to see it was a bathroom and nothing in it. He then went to the next room to see it was a guest room then the next room and saw it was one of the twin's rooms. He went out and went into a third room which was the other twin's room. Then he entered into Dominic/Mitchell's room. He sighed as he has found nothing so far. No one but he is going to come back and go through the rooms and see if he can find something in them.

He then entered the last room to see it was the master bedroom and Regan's room. He looked all around as he took a tight grip around the gun just to be safe. You never know when someone might be there in harm's way to do whatever it takes for things to stay buried. But it's his job to uncover them and bring them to the surface.

He put his gun in his holster and started looking around the bedroom for clues that can help him out. No one now owns the house as Regan was the only one who owned it and didn't get it with her husband. So no one has jurisdiction over it so he can look around. He grabbed a small mirror then set it down on the dresser and then grabbed a picture. He saw it was of Regan, Dominic/Mitchell, Adalynn and Amara.

There was something that killed the victim and broke the family apart to bring them back to their original families. Did the killer know that Regan kidnapped and abducted the three kids? Were they trying to do good. Or was because of something else, something that he isn't even thinking of? The reason could be anything.

All he could do was smile at the picture as he saw Adalynn and Amara. He saw their small but simple smile. It reminds him of a cross between him and Morgan. He saw not only the resemblance but he also saw the similar energies in them to his and Morgan. He's still getting used to the idea of being a father to twins to his co-worker. He never knew about it and he should have known about it. He wonders what might of happened if he did know and that he stayed in contact with Morgan all those years ago. Things would have been different when she came to Vegas.

Or would she have already been in Vegas? Would her relationship with her father been mended earlier? Would he actually have been a father to the girls? But he knows that he shouldn't look back and think about all the, what ifs. It's how he should move on with his life. And to stop thinking about them in general because he would never know even because of what ifs. Everything happened for a reason and he knows that. It's the string of events now that brought him here to figure this whole thing out.

He knows if Grissom was here he would have his own theory of all of it because Grissom Theory is better than anything. Nick even said so himself once that Grissom Theory is interesting and fun to figure out. So that's what he is trying to do and that is to conjure up his own inner Grissom.

He finally set the picture down and saw that there was nothing there in the master bedroom. He then went into Dominic/Mitchell's room but there was nothing. Then he went into Adalynn and Amara's room. He didn't think there was anything there but he still loved seeing how they grew up. He set down a figurine on the dresser and left the room.

* * *

><p>Greg entered his apartment as he sighed as he had to give up and make his case a cold case. It's now in storage as he had to do it. Russell ordered him to as he kept on getting dead ends and going nowhere. Morgan entered behind him and looked at him right there. She knows that he doesn't want this case to be cold as she would hate it herself.<p>

Greg went to the couch and sat down right there as Adalynn and Amara came over to him hugging him right there. Greg smiled as he recuperated the hug really happy for the two of them to be there. He saw that Adalynn and Amara were happy to see him.

"Daddy look at Daisy she's getting dirty." said Adalynn showing him a stuffed tan colored bear

"And so is Xavier." said Amara showing him a stuffed cinnamon colored rabbit

"I can wash them if you want." said Greg

"Can you?" responded Adalynn and Amara

"Of course." replied Greg as he grabbed the stuffed animals but when he grabbed them he thought he felt something off about them

He squeezed them a little bit as he felt something inside both of them. He looked up at Morgan as he turned them around and saw that they had small zippers on the bottom of them. He unzipped them both and something came out in a small pill bottle and a rolled up film in a film case. He looked at them not believing it at all. That Regan sure is clever to hide something like this that the two girls always hold with them. So if something was to happen to her they would safely have it.

"Let's go. We'll drop them off with my father." said Morgan right there

They got up and into the car and dropped them off with Ecklie who took them and they went to the lab. Greg opened the pill bottle to see a flash drive and put it in the computer and Morgan was developing the film at the moment. He got it loaded and found files and files among files. He started going through them then finally he got into one that said Rainbow House Daycare. He took a look and saw pictures there but of employees.

"Hey I got the film developed." said Morgan coming in then stopped "Whoa!"

"You've got to be kidding me." said Greg as he sat there

"Come on." replied Morgan as Greg got up and started going down the hall as he saw Dominic/Mitchell there with his parents and Russell

"Greg I thought you went home." said Russell right there

"The better questions is Mrs. Barker is why you murdered Regan?" said Greg right there

"Honey." said Daniel Barker Miranda's husband

"Greg what accusations are you putting out there?" said Russell right there

"How about one you worked at Rainbow House Daycare with Regan when she was known as Olive Fallon and that we have photos of you stalking her two years ago." said Greg

"Mom." whispered Dominic/Mitchell

"You're under arrest for first degree murder Mrs. Barker." said Russell coming up to her and grabbing handcuffs and handcuffing her right there as he got a couple police officers over "Take her away."

The officers grabbed her and took her away as Greg, Russell, Daniel Barker and Dominic/Mitchell watched her walk away as her hair fell and started going from side to side. Greg turned around and looked at Russell right there who stood there.

"I'm sorry Greg that I made you put the case on the shelf." Said Russell

"It's okay. How are you Mr. Barker and uh is it Dominic or Mitchell?" wondered Greg

"Call me Mitchell." said Mitchell right there as Mr. Barker smiled, right there "To find out my own birth mother killed the mother I grew up with I don't know how to deal with that."

"Well the two of us are going to go home and have a fresh start." said Daniel Barker

"That sounds like a great idea." said Greg right there as he saw Mr. Barker and Mitchell leave the crime lab and precinct while Greg and Russell went to the break room

* * *

><p>Nick was with Henry at the moment as he's getting him results to finish up the MitchellDominic case. He was putting things into a box to put it with all the other case evidence then to put it in the storage room. Henry grabbed the results and looked at it.

"This is weird." said Henry while looking at it

"What is it?" Nick replied as he put things away

"It's the twins Adalynn and Amara." said Henry as Nick was confused "They have alleles in common with Greg and Morgan."

"What that's impossible." said Nick as he grabbed the paper and looked at it

He sighed as he saw it was true. He walked out with it in hand. He entered the break room where everyone is talking with one another and sitting down on chairs or in Morgan's case on the table. It's time to confront the two of them about this.

"Greg, Morgan." said Nick as he stopped in front of them aware the others are there "How is it possible that Adalynn and Amara shares alleles in common with the two of you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Finn as Nick gave Russell the paper and the other three looked at it surprised

"Okay explain." said Russell

"It was eleven years ago at Christmas." Morgan started


	12. Story

**Playing in the Dark**

_Hey everyone this is the last chapter of the year because I am going on my Christmas/Winter hiatus on this story now. I really hope you've been enjoying the story. There are times when it's hard to write a chapter because I don't know where I'm going but other than that enjoy the new chapter. Until next year with this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 <strong>Story

_11 Years Ago-Christmas 2003_

_Greg entered into the Walter-Burkes house as they are friends of his parents wearing nice black pants with a red colored shirt. Then there was a white sweater-jacket over the shirt. He knew that he had to look nice for the party as it's been a year since the whole thing happened. He's been living in Las Vegas and he barely goes home to San Gabriel. But he just loves seeing his mother. _

_ He looked off to the side seeing his parents talking with Daniel Walter-Burkes and Farrah Walter-Burkes. They were a successful couple and his parent's friends. They were always happy and nothing got in the way of them. They never had any indiscretions and never fought. He wishes hopes that one day he could have that. That it could happen with that special someone. _

_ He ended up by the punch bowl and the snacks at a table. He stood there as he poured himself some punch into a cup. He held onto it as he kind of leaned onto the table. He closed his eyes as the thing was he really didn't want to be here all that much. He would much rather be in his parent's house watching television. He really does like the Walter-Burkes but the thing is he's had a falling out with their kids. _

_ He looked to the side and as he did he saw a young woman coming through a crowd of people. He looked at her and saw her wearing a Christmas green silk dress that goes to her knees. The closer she got the better look he got at her and saw the long light brown hair that goes to the curve of her body. Her hair was filled with massive but silky curls. Then there were the blue eyes that were almost like water to him. Somehow he thought he could get lost in them. Then he saw a necklace around her neck of a snowflake. _

_ She came over to the table and poured herself some punch into a cup and looked at the crowd of people. She saw Greg looking at her with impressed and just staring at her. She smiled to herself as she tucked her hair into the back of her ear and walked over to him._

"_Hi I'm Morgan." said Morgan right there _

"_Greg Sanders." said Greg_

"_I couldn't help but notice that you were looking at me." replied Morgan_

"_What's not to notice? You're really beautiful and looking exceptionally flawless in the dress." responded Greg already flirting as Morgan smiled behind her cup and took a drink "I mean that dress is gorgeous." _

"_Thanks." muttered Morgan_

"_And well I've already got lost in your eyes." Greg admitted _

"_That one's new." responded Morgan_

"_Has anyone said that your eyes are like water so blue, serene, iridescent and deep that I got lost right away." said Greg_

"_No, no one has. You'd be the first." replied Morgan right there as he didn't look to bad himself. She thought maybe he was about his lower to mid twenties even though she is eighteen years old. _

"_Well than I am glad at that." replied Greg_

"_How do you know that Walter-Burkes anyway?" asked Morgan_

"_My parents are friends with Daniel and Farrah so I knew their kids." said Greg _

"_I'm friends with their youngest daughter. She goes to the same school as me." told Morgan _

"_I see and she invited you." Greg interrupted _

"_Yeah." said Morgan_

"_Then I should be the one to show you the finest china and the trophy room I know it just as well as the family." Greg joked _

"_Maybe you should." Morgan responded getting the joke _

"_Here." said Greg as he set his punch down on the table and put his hand out to her "Follow me." _

"_Where are we going?" asked Morgan as she took it and they left _

_ Greg took her to his car and he put her in and he went in the driver's seat and he started the car. He then drove off and he ended up going to his hiding spot when he wanted to be alone when he was a kid. He got out and grabbed Morgan as they went in. He turned the light on and there was this scene right in front of them with snow, icicles, snowflakes and chairs. _

"_Wow." said Morgan right there_

"_I used to come here as a kid to get away for a while. It's been abandoned for I don't know how long." told Greg _

_ Morgan smiled as she took Greg's hand right there and looked at him as he angled his head at her. She went up kissing him on the lips right there as Greg wrapped his arms right around her. They stood there as they kept on kissing right there and things started to get heated up. _

"Alright thanks for that picture." said Sara right there

"Hey you guys wanted to know." shrugged Greg

"Yeah not that." said Nick

"So this whole time you guys knew about that?" questioned Russell

"Well yes and no." answered Greg

"Which one is it?" wondered Finn

"Well it's a yes for me. When I saw him when I arrived I recognized him instantly I just never said anything." said Morgan

"I just found out during the investigation." exclaimed Greg

"Hey this means you're practically family to Ecklie." said Sara

"Yeah Ecklie Junior." smiled Nick

"Now I know why we never said anything." whispered Greg as he rolled his eyes and looked at Morgan

"Yeah." said Morgan

They both sat there knowing that the cat was out of the bag. But they at least can go on with their days with the others knowing the truth. Greg grabbed Morgan's hand as she looked at him. The others were off on the side talking and making fun of the idea of Greg having been family to Ecklie for like ten years and that they never knew. The whole thing was just funny to them.

Just then something went off in the crime lab and they all looked off on the side and saw a strange gas going around the lab. They got up as Russell, Nick, Sara and Finn walked outside in the halls to take a look. Greg and Morgan were standing up wondering what was going on. The gas came into the break room and then all of a sudden a bomb went off in the lab and knocked everyone and everything in the building unconscious.

Finn was sprawled on the floor with something on top of her, while Russell was against the wall with his head lolling and something trapping him, Nick was in a duck and cover position with things surrounding him, Sara was in a fetal position as things were collapsing around her. Then Greg and Morgan were in the break room hand in hand with a chair on top of Greg and things covering the two of them.

The rest of the crime lab was unconscious as well all around. It was almost like a blood bath minus the blood. They were all like that as someone attacked the crime lab without them knowing. They had to get in somehow and it got some people unknown on how they were doing and leaving people hanging by a moment.

* * *

><p>End of Part 1<p>

_Like I said the rest of the story will be back next year. Until then to find out what happened with leaving you guys hanging. You guys can read other stuff though that I have written. Hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far. Please read and review if you can._


End file.
